TraceDetect aims to develop a stand-alone electrochemical instrument with performance that is comparable to or better than most atomic spectroscopic detectors currently used for the determination of arsenic in waters. This instrument will also constantly monitor the concentration of arsenic in any fluid stream. We have designed an on-line pretreatment system and a novel flow-cell that will use the patented and proven technology of Nano-Band(tm) Electrodes to determine arsenic concentrations between 1 - 50 ppb. This innovative trace metals monitor integrates our advanced-technology Nano-Band EElectrodes with an fluidics system and instrument controller capable of automated measurements. It will also feature in-situ sensor regeneration and calibration, and a sample pretreatment manifold to extract and speciate arsenic in the incoming stream of drinking water. The Phase II plan follows a very succesful Phase I and starts with final hardware implementation and Beta Unit design. We will then deploy several Beta Units at water production plants at which arsenic removal systems are under test. The Beta Test Program will collect data for as long as one year in order to validate the method and gain industry acceptance. Successful completion will be immediately beneficial and commercially viable: the EPA has lowered the allowed amount of arsenic in drinking water to 10 ug/L and thousands of wells will be deemed out of compliance in 2006. Our instrument will allow these customers to monitor their arsenic treatment systems in order to ensure compliance and to run their systems as efficiently as possible. Further, arsenic exposure is a worldwide problem, and chronic arsenic poisoning is a serious issue for China, Taiwan, Thailand, Mexico, Chile, India, and Bangladesh.